


(Don't have a title yet)

by Unko



Category: Angst - Fandom, BL - Fandom, Hong Jae Yeol | Jay/Park Hyung Seok | Daniel - Fandom, Violence - Fandom, bullying - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, 외모지상주의 | Lookism
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unko/pseuds/Unko
Summary: Lots of fluff and bonding between these two adorkable boys.





	1. Transfer Student

Jae Yeol, from a young age, was a reserved mute. His aloof attitude and asocial behaviour caused many to come to the assumption that the well-to-do child thought himself to be superior to them; that they were barely worth his acknowledgement.

~~~

_Can’t breathe._

The frail boy desperately gasped for some air only to have the hand, that tightly gripped his hair in a fist, forcefully push his head back down the stream seconds later. His fellow classmates’ snickers and insults felt distant and disconnected to the dilemma he currently faced.

 

_Need air._

_…Help._

Beaten and broken he lay on the cold wet soil. After much self-pitying, he shamefully carried himself out of the forest that was located little ways away from school.

His driver, who was waiting at the school’s parking lot, frantically ran towards the battered and disoriented boy—his voice sounding muffled to the boy’s ears as crimson liquid oozed down his face and stained the concrete.

_Blood._

_~~~_

Although he had endured their torment for months on end, every beating worse than the one before. The incident notified his father of his son’s situation and left him to take initiative by sending Hong Jae Yeol overseas.

Due to being raised in a some-what secluded environment (home schooling with the occasional attendance of high-end parties and exclusive events) Jae Yeol has become quite indifferent to the concept of interpersonal relationships.

It wasn’t so much that he found it troublesome or intrusive rather than that he perceived it more as a hoax; merely befriending others only to benefit oneself. Attending Jae won high school only made it more and more apparent whilst people were constantly surrounded by a mob of stranger with whom they barely shared any memories with. Of course, this was all before a certain **peculiar boy** shook the world that Jae Yeol had become so hardened to…

 

~~~

**“My name is Park Hyung Suk.”**

**“Please treat me well.”**

_How Beautiful._ Recovering from being completely stupefied by the transfer student’s sudden advent, Jae Yeol became strangely fascinated by the boy. It wasn’t so much for his appearance other than how it weirdly enough juxtaposed his behaviour and entire demeanour. His introduction appeared strained, barely audible, timid almost with his shoulders hunched over and eyes that so desperately avoided any and all eye contact.

It wasn’t long after Park Hyung Suk got seated that he was encircled by a fortified wall of girls that thirstily tried to flirt with him, their attempts seemingly going over the boy’s head when they were only met with formal greetings and awkward stammering responses. _Heh_. Jae Yeol wasn’t certain if the boy just wasn’t interested or truly dense. He came to conform that it was the latter not too soon after.

 

 

 


	2. Prejudice

 

“She must be since her son is a pig.”

 

“What a bitch!”

 

“Who would be crazy enough to bother giving birth to a kid like that?!”

 

“Dumb cunt!”

 

 

~~~

 

Lee Jin Sung and his lackeys arrogantly boasted about their thrashing of a defenceless cashier as if it was proof of their superiority and dominance—an achievement of some kind. Their malicious laughter intruded the ears of shunned onlookers as they continued to wave the poor man's dick pic around like some trophy or medal. Desensitised to the crude scene, Jae Yeol turned a blind eye in annoyance and disinterest like many others in the classroom. However, the group had come to a new low when they so unnecessarily involved and defamed the boy's mother. Their insults understandably sickening the people around them.

 

 

**“Hey.”**

**“let’s not badmouth the mother.”**

 

 

His voice was stern, commanding and the most confident that Jae Yeol has heard of him yet. It was almost cautionary. Like everyone else, he was stunned that the boy spoke out to the group of delinquents.

 

 

None-the-less, Lee Jin Sung’s pride was damaged and It did not take long for him to go on an enraged tantrum and a fight to break loose between the two. And in mere minutes the halls were occupied with students, from different departments and years, that were drawn to the spectacle like moths to a flame.

 

 

And although Park Hyung Suk didn’t evidently show it—he was terrified. Clearly not a fighter and seemingly lost in the whole ordeal, Hong Jae Yeol’s body moved on pure instinct as he tightly gripped the boxer’s wrist before he could charge a punch. Shocked by his sudden uncharacteristic burst, his hand was forcefully jerked away in his confused state. Bewildered, he mindlessly continued to watch the fight unfold with an uneasy feeling roaming in the pit of his stomach for the atypical boy much to his own surprise.

 

  

Needless to say, Jae Yeol’s meddling and worrying appeared to be unneeded as Park Hyung Suk swiftly brought Lee Jin Sung retched to his knees with one overwhelming punch to the gut. However, it was apparent that he actively disliked conflict and violence, only resulting to it when a peaceful resolution seemed out of the question.

 

~~~

 

Dumbfoundedly standing in front of the urinals, Jae Yeol found himself as a loss.

 

Whilst knowing that physical attractiveness can create a powerful first impression on the mind, he knew first hand that beauty was only skin deep. However, having so narrow-mindedly portrait Hyung Suk as another pretentious douche, solely by the tasteless people that continually surrounded him, was a spurious claim to make. The anomalous boy perplexed him, and quite honestly engrossed him.

 

 

“Let’s get that fucker.”

 

 “The new kid?”

 

“Daebak! who does he think he is?!”

 

“Let’s jump him and grind that pretty face of his!”

 

 

Their spiteful words derailed Jae Yeol’s train of thought and weight heavily on his mind. It unsettled him and weirdly enough, vexed him.

 

 

_There it is again…_

 

Jae Yeol was never one to meddle or intervene in others business, especially not when it came to people he barely knew or cared for; it was out of character for him. However, he had the strangest urge to prevent these three cowardly freshmen from getting their way with Park Hyung Suk (however unlikely that seemed).

And much to his own dismay, with that mindset, fighting the trio went unchallenged, and a certain tranquillity engulfed his being as they grovelled on the stone stained bathroom floor. Walking down the hall with a slight skip in his steps, the corner of his mouth unconsciously perked up in a self-satisfying grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote chapter 2 so many times because I just wasn't happy with it...  
> Still consider it crap tbh (*´Д｀)=з  
> (_　_|||)


	3. Appreciative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´、ゝ｀) i'm not dead... i guess

_How?_

_Why…?_

 

He slowly took another stressed-induced drag from his already half-lit cigarette, his hand still tingling from the others soothing warmth.

For a long time now, Hong Jae Yeol continued to aimlessly bob his head along in life —unmoved to escape the bleak and colorless world that he conceived around himself. Jaded and unmotivated: his general stance on life. However, currently, Jae Yeol’s mind was a dense puzzle trying to connect all its missing pieces; actively attempting to wrap his head around the strange magnetism he had towards Park Hyung Suk.

_Park Hyung Suk…_

 

The boy that, seemingly, with one simple smile, introduced him to a set of new sensations which came to add some exotic vibrant colors to his dull and dreary life.

Blue.

Yellow.

And some red…

 

~~~

Perhaps, he had developed a somewhat stalker-esque relationship with the transfer student these past days, however, Jae Yeol couldn’t help but take notice whenever he caught glimpse of the boy.

Understandably, he wasn’t the only one…

Park Hyung Suk heartily drew the attention of conspicuous students with his bewitching, other-worldly charms. And, of course, many felt threatened. His good looks left a lot to be desired.

 

“Did you hear?”

“Park Hyung Suk is poor”

 

His ears perked up at the gossipmonger’s words. Words that caused a considerable amount of worry to flood his mind:

In a society based on lookism and superficiality—in a world where people only care about what lies on the surface—they would undermine anyone and anything for the most shallow and insignificant reasons. It was saddening, but true. And It was very troubling to think that this could negatively impact the meek teen’s school life.

 

Whilst still lost in deep thought, a yellow-orange hue had set behind the pale cotton-candy clouds, covering the saturated blue sky as the sun continued to dip further along the horizon.

He had passed the day anxiously.

Slinging his school bag over his shoulder, he absentmindedly got ready to leave when someone joyously called out to him.

**“Jae Yeol~”**

 

Jae Yeol’s head snapped in Hyung Suk’s direction, surprised. Undoubtedly looking like a deer caught in headlights behind his overgrown bangs.

The boy gleefully waved at Jae Yeol who hesitantly returned the gesture. With the raven-haired boy now standing two feet across from him, he became addled.

 

 **“I–I um… wanted to properly t-thank you for trying to stop the fight.”** he stammered awkwardly while sightlessly looking down at the ground.

In Hong Jae Yeol’s distrait state, he hadn’t noticed how the transfer student had swiftly wrapped both his hands around the mute’s previously risen one. Staggered by the unexpected (but fairly pleasant) skinship, Jae Yeol’s breathing hitched and his body stiffened as Park Hyung Suk bashfully raised his head to directly face him, dearly tightening his grip around the blond’s hand.

**“Thank you. It meant a lot to me…”** he said with a beaming smile which carried genuine gratitude as his eyes glistered with the daylight that still lingered in the air.

It was a beaut sight that ruptured his very core.

~~~

 

“Tomorrow after school…”

“We’ll ambush that new transfer student and beat the livin’ shit out of him!” one of the burn knuckle crew members announced as the others shared a mirthful laugh in agreement.

Carefully listening in, Jae Yeol (slightly annoyed that his fond reminiscing was interrupted by the guys’ unnecessary bitching) huffed up one last whiff of smoke whilst slowly grinding the remainder of his cigarette into the pavement where he had gotten comfortably seated.

Leaning his head back into the spalled concrete wall that was supporting him, he let out a long-drawn sigh in exasperation.

Evidently, from what he could tell, Park Hyung Suk’s behaviour didn’t merit the unknowing backlash and badmouthing he was receiving, or any of the barbaric violence soon to come. Not from the burn knuckle crew members or from the three out fashioned, retro band-looking students that spurned him for his poverty-stricken life.

Jae Yeol thought back at how warmly the boy had smiled at him.

_He really didn’t deserve any of it…_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh~ short because I was content at where i ended it.


End file.
